1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, an information processing apparatus, a computer program product, and a method of information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference systems that perform remote conferences with remote places via the Internet or the like have been spreading. This conference system collects, in one conference room in which one part of participants who have a remote conference are present, images and voices of the participants using a communication apparatus and transmits digital data thereof to a communication apparatus of a conference room in which the other part of the participants are present. The communication apparatus of the conference room in which the other part of the participants are present displays images on a display and outputs voices by a speaker, whereby communication is established.
In recent years, in such a conference system, in some cases, communication is performed while material data prepared by a presentation program or the like is executed by a computer and is displayed on a monitor in the conference room in which one part of the participants are present. In this case, the conference system captures an execution screen of the material data on the computer by the communication apparatus of the conference room in which the one part of the participants are present and transmits the execution screen from the communication apparatus of the conference room in which the one part of the participants are present to the communication apparatus of the conference room in which the other part of the participants are present. Conventional technologies are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-056454 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,749, for example.
When communication conditions of a network deteriorate, the resolution of the execution screen of the material data deteriorates, and characters, drawings, and the like in the conference room in which the other part of the participants are present become difficult to see. In the conference system, before the start of communication, user authentication for users and communication establishment processing (formation of a session) between a plurality of communication apparatuses are required to be performed, for example, which may take time until the communication finally starts. In this case, it is preferable that the participants be able to refer to even only the material data in advance before the start of the communication.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a transmission system, an information processing apparatus, a computer program product, and a method of information processing that enable reference to material data in advance or more surely.